The Voyagers in - Detroit
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Fourth installation of The Voyagers. The Voyagers travel to Detroit; an ancient city known for robotics manufacturing company Sumdac Systems. The meet a woman there who is more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

In The Voyager's base within the Hub Dome, Finn was playing a racing game on an arcade machine against Elisa. Spectating was Jake, BMO and Seamus. "Come on, Finn! Final lap! You got this!" Jake cheered on Finn. "Crush that shrimp, Elisa!" Seamus encouraged Elisa. "I believe in both of you!" BMO exclaimed.

In the end Elisa won. "Woo! Yeah! I win!" Elisa celebrated. "Man, I'm terrible at driving!" Finn bemoaned. On the other side of the room in the lab area, Chad was examining the corpse of a mutant frog they brought from London. "Can you kids keep it down? I'm doing some work here!" Chad shouted.

Arriving in the elevator was Simon. "morning, everyone." Simon addressed the Voyagers in the room. "Hey, Simon. Wanna play a game with us?" Finn offered. "No, I'm here for work. There's some stuff on the way from London that I have to examine, probably some cups or a tattered movie poster." Simon rejected. The giant computer screen in the base activates, displaying Minerva's face.

"Good morning, Voyagers." Minerva greeted them. "Hi, mom." Finn replied. "Hello, Finn. We have completed loading supplies for your next mission on Fallback and Springer." Minerva informed them as they gathered in front of the screen. "Alright, a new mission!" Finn celebrated. "Where are we going?" Jake wondered.

The holographic globe in front of the computer screen has North America facing The Voyagers, zooms in on an area surrounded by massive lakes labelled "MICHIGAN", and highlights a city on the lower right of the area, labelling it as "DETROIT". "Your next mission is to Detroit, a city in a country known before the War as the United States of America." Minerva informed them. "Simon, what do you know about Detroit?" Finn asked. "Detroit was a city that used to be known for automobile manufacturing and was called The Motor City for that. But in my youth, crime and poverty was a major problem until in the late-twenties, one company restored… no, improved on the city: Sumdac Systems. They were founded by Isaac Sumdac, an engineer who formerly worked for the robotics company Kinetic Solutions Incorporated until their dissolution in Twenty-Seventeen. Just like K.S.I., Sumdac Systems manufactured robots that automated most services around the city from garbage collecting to policing." Simon explained. "So, what brings us to Detroit?" Finn asked Minerva.

"A radio signal, just like the last mission. We triangulated the signal to Detroit. In case you all forgot, this is the transmission." Minerva reminded them. The screen switches to a sound equalizer. "My name is *STATIC* Sumdac. Come to *STATIC* Michigan. You'll be safe here, I promise." a woman's voice played. "Sumdac, just like Sumdac Systems!" Finn realized. "Do you think she's a descendant of Isaac Sumdac, Mister Petrikov?"Chad asked.

"I think so, but Isaac Sumdac's only child, Sari, disappeared shortly before war broke out." Simon said. "Come on, let's go to Detroit!" Finn said as he threw his fist in the air. "Good luck, Voyagers. I won't come on your mission this time, but I loaded a prototype Minervabot on Fallback in case you need it." Minerva informed them. "Alright, see ya later, mom!" Finn said before he and the Voyagers enter the elevator. They then ascend to the hangar floor above them.

Shortly after the elevator pad passed the floor from below, Cogman arrives at the base as Minerva reappears on the screen. "Well, I am here. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked Minerva. "You. I want to know more about the Headmasters. I have a little project and I need to do some studying on you." Minerva replied. "Umm… may it involve dissection?" Cogman asked worriedly. "Maybe." Minerva replied.

At the hangar, they enter Springer's cabin before he closes his ramp and starts up his rotors. Fallback parked himself just under the helipad, supplied and awaiting pickup. "Prepare for lift off!" Springer warned The Voyagers inside him. He takes off from the helipad, grapples Fallback onto his underside and flies towards the groundbridge raised into the air. "Here we go again!" Seamus panicked.

They pass through the groundbridge portal and end up above a ruined city under the midnight sky. "Are we dead?!" Seamus panicked as he covered his eyes. "We're all still alive." Springer said in annoyance. "How far are we to the source of the signal?" Finn asked Springer. All of a sudden, a fast projectile flies towards them from below and explodes on Fallback.

What was that?!" Jake wondered worriedly. "We're under attack! Evasive manoeuvres!" Springer exclaimed. He dodges several explosive shots but eventually the magnetic cables that carried Fallback are damaged. "Rear left cable is damaged! Fallback, are you okay?" Springer asked Fallback over the radio. "I'm not!" Fallback answered.

Another explosion hits Fallback and he falls off of Springer. He transforms and grabs onto Springer's underside, denting it. "Ow! Easy there, Fallback!" Springer scolded. "What else am I supposed to do?! Find a place to land!" Fallback insisted. Before he even realized it, another projectile hits Fallback on his back and he lets go of Springer.

"Fallback!" Springer cried out. "Take care of my saguaro!" Fallback yelled as he plummeted into the city. "What happened?" Chad wondered. "Fallback fell into the city! We need to find a place to land!" Springer answered. "We have to evade whatever's attacking us first!" Simon said.

All at once, multiple projectiles head towards Springer, seen through his cockpit window. "Everyone, it's been nice knowing you." Seamus mourned. The projectiles suddenly explode before they could hit Springer without turbulence. "Did they blow up on their own?" Finn wondered. "I'm detecting something flying next to us, something small like a human." Springer informed them.

As he finished his sentence, his radio turned to static as it tuned to another channel on its own. "Follow me, I'll take you someplace safe." a woman's voice informed them. The hologram switches to a local map with a dot pinging at a location far from where they are. Seen from the cockpit window looked like what appeared to someone flying with a jetpack coming from behind Springer, leading him somewhere. "What was that?" Finn wondered.

"I don't know, but apparently we have to follow it so we don't get blasted." Jake said. Springer redirected towards the flying object and turns around. "Do you think Fallback will be okay?" Elisa asked Chad. "I sure hope so; he has most of our equipment." Chad said. As they fly away, Fallback's unconscious body is approached by a tracked military-looking robot.

The flying object leads them to an abandoned L-shaped factory at the corner of a junction. They land just in front of the bay doors serving as the front door, as does the mysterious flying object. Seen from Springer's cockpit window, the object reveals to be a woman wearing a yellow skirted bodysuit, a flight helmet, and a winged jetpack. "I think that's a lady!" Jake observed. They exit from Springer and approach the woman, Jake walking on all fours passing himself off as a normal dog.

"Thanks for saving out bacon back there." Finn thanked the woman. "No problem. I promised anyone coming here that they'll be safe and I intend to keep that promise." the woman replied. She takes off her helmet, revealing a young Indian woman with blue eyes crimson hair styled into pigtails. "Name's Sari Sumdac, I used to be in charge in these parts." the woman introduced herself. "Wait… Sari Sumdac?" Simon said under his breath as he realised something.

"Hi, Sari. I'm Finn, my dog here is Jake, the big lady is Elisa, the one with the schnozz is Seamus, the one with the lab coat is Chad, and the one with the tie is Simon. Together, we're The Voyagers!" Finn introduced everyone. "Hey, my nose is not that long!" Seamus rebutted. "So, what brings you here to Detroit?" Sari asked them. "We're trying to look for other humans and we found your broadcast and decided to check it out." Finn answered. "Yeah, that broadcast really shouldn't be up." Sari said.

"Figures; there were some rockets or something shooting at us." Finn said. "Could you explain that to us?" Simon asked. "It all started a year ago…" Sari began. "The citizens of Detroit were living in peace, close to what it was before the war. My family were in charge of everything, food, defence, economy, just like before the war. All of a sudden, inactive robots scattered throughout the city were reactivated and attacked the citizens. Some managed to escape Detroit, and some stayed behind and tried to exterminate them. I'm the only one left; everyone else either left or got blasted." Sari explained. "We've encountered something like this before. We met the Queen of London and she stayed behind when some mutant frogs attacked." Finn commented. "Huh, so I guess there is still civilisation outside the States." Sari said.

"By the looks of things, you need some help with these guys." Finn said. "That would be appreciated, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt, especially a kid." Sari said. "Hey, I may be a kid, but I know my way around a sword!" Finn refuted. "Yeah, I'm sure you do." Sari said in doubt. "Hey, we lost our Humvee with all our stuff. Can you help us get it back?" Seamus asked Sari.

"A Humvee? You wanna risk your life for a Humvee?" Sari said, frustrated. "Yeah, we really need it, and I mean really." Finn emphasized. "What's so important about this Humvee?" Sari wondered. "It's got all our tech on it, tech that could help you with this robot problem." Chad said. "Really? What kind of tech?" Sari wondered as she crossed her arms.

"Five compact laser pistols able to burn five-inch-diameter holes through ten feet of titanium, that's what kind of tech we have." Chad explained sternly. "Where'd you get that kind of tech?" Sari wondered. "My mom made 'em." Finn answered. "Your… mom?" Sari repeated in confusion. "Yeah, she's a sciency kind of person." Finn said.

"Well, I guess I can help you out. But the kid and the dog have to stay here." Sari accepted. "Aw, come on! I can take a coupla robots, I've been in bigger scraps!" Finn insisted. "He's right; he's taken on giant worms, giant frogs, and giant robots!" Simon recounted. "Man, are mutations that bad out there? Well, in any case, you still have to stay here. I can't have too much people coming along." Sari denied. "Hmph!" Finn pouted.

"Stay here in the factory, I've got plenty of food stocked in the fridge, but it's mostly vegetarian since the livestock fled too. I also have some video games to keep you busy." Sari instructed. From Finn's backpack, BMO emerged. "Did somebody say video games?" BMO asked with a smile. "Is that a MO?" Sari asked. "Uh, yeah, it is." Finn conformed nervously.

He grabs BMO and turns his back to Sari to talk to BMO. "I thought you were back in the Hub Dome. What are you doing here?" Finn asked BMO. "I miss you when you're gone, so I snuck into your backpack! I want to travel off in exotic places and meet new exciting people!" BMO said. "Umm, are you talking to your MO?" Sari asked Finn. "Yeah, he's a naughty one." Finn said.

"So yeah, now that I think about it, I'll have to stay here and watch BMO; he gets into trouble when you're not careful." Finn said. "Okay… so I'm gonna go with your friends and find your stuff. Take care." Sari said as she walked towards Springer's loading ramp. Simon approaches Finn as the rest of the team enter Springer. "There's something up about her, I can feel it." Simon whispered into Finn's ear. "Didn't you say 'Sari' is also the name of Isaac Sumdac's daughter?" Finn remembered.

"It might be an ancestor-namesake-thing, but I'll keep an eye on her." Simon said.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Simon, are you coming?" Sari yelled to Simon from behind Springer. "Coming!" Simon responded. "Have fun!" Finn yelled to them. As soon as Simon enters Springer, the loading ramp closes before his rotors whir. Finn and Jake step away from Springer as he takes off and flies away.

Jake then stands up on his feet. "Man, pretending to be a real dog is a drag." he whined. "Let's go inside." Finn said. They enter the abandoned building and find a large factory floor mainly composed of disused conveyor belts, inactive robot arms, and a rusted electromagnet hanging from a crane. In the corner was a recreational area consisting of makeshift seats made from tires and a tattered couch, tables made from scrapped road signs, and a giant flat screen television screen on a table with a game console connected to it.

"Hey, there're the games Sari mentioned!" Finn said as he pointed to the television. He jumps over the couch and examines the games under the television with BMO while Jake roams around the assembly line. "I think they made cars here." Jake observed. "Simon did mention Detroit was famous for making cars." Finn said as he compared two game cases in his hands. In another corner of the room, Jake finds a machine similar to a racing arcade machine.

Meanwhile, The Voyagers and Sari were searching around the area where Fallback fell with flashlights as Springer was parked some distance away. "He… I mean, it was just here!" Seamus said. "Maybe someone stole it." Elisa suggested. "There's no other human in the city aside from us. If anyone, it would be the robots." Sari corrected. "Why would they want our ride?" Seamus wondered.

"They've been seen scrapping things all over the city, probably to make more of them." Sari said. They then hear a dumpster being raided. "Quick, hide in this alley!" Sari warned The Voyagers. They flee into a nearby alley and observe a group of robots with cube-shaped bodies, triangular treads on legs, clawed arms, and camo paintjobs carrying scrap metal and a dumpster. "There they are! Maybe if we follow them, we can find your Humvee!" Sari suggested.

"I dunno… I'm partial to not being blown up." Seamus said hesitantly. The rest of The Voyagers follow Sari's lead. "Ugh, fine!" Seamus whined. They run from alley to alley as they followed the robots. They eventually follow them to a manufacturing plant along a river.

"This is a robot factory that my family owned before the war. We left it alone after the bombs dropped." Sari explained. They enter through the leading bay after the robots entered. They follow the robots to a storage area that has been filled with scrap metal. "Do you see your Humvee anywhere?" Sari asked Simon. "No, I think it might be underneath all that scrap." Simon answered.

"Let's go find it!" Sari said. They split up around the scrap pile and start moving metal away from the main pile. On Simon's end, he throws away a wrecked standing fan and sees Fallback's right optic within a hole in the pile, dimmed from inactivity. "Fallback, wake up." Simon whispered. Fallback's eye flickers to life and looks at Simon.

"Where am I?" Fallback wondered. "You've been captured by robots and taken to an abandoned robot factory. We're here to rescue you. We brought someone else that we just met, so you can't show yourself just yet." Simon explained. "Can you transform?" Simon asked him. "I'll try. That fall sure did a number on me." Fallback answered. Fallback successfully transforms and collapses thee scrap pile surrounding him.

"I found it!" Simon yelled. "Great, let's get out of here!" Seamus said hurriedly. A laser strikes the wall next to him. The Voyagers look to the door leading to the rest of the facility and see three military robots armed and pointing guns at them. "Everyone, get in the Humvee and drive! I'll take care of these guys!" Sari commanded.

"No, we're not leaving you behind! We'll fight with you!" Elisa proclaimed. She jumps onto the back of Fallback, opens the panel on his bed, and grabs the H.H.M.s before handing them out to the rest of her team. "Let's make some scrap!" Simon proclaimed. Sari materialises a massive blue holographic shield and drives it into the ground in front of the Voyagers. "I can handle it myself." Sari insisted sternly.

She pulls a 3-inch-diameter glowing blue disk from her pocket and places it below her neck. The device materialises a yellow collar that covers her lower neck and her shoulders. She takes out a grey key from her pocket and points it to the robots. "Transform!" she yelled. She inserts the key into the blue disk with both hands, causing it to glow brighter.

She removes her hands from the key for it to glow so bright that light fills the room. As The Voyagers shield their eyes, they hear metal clanking from Sari. The light dissipates revealing Sari wearing a yellow-and-orange skirted bodysuit with chest armour holding the blue disk, metal boots with glowing blue lights, metal forearm armour with glowing blue knuckles, small metal wings on her back, and an orange hi-tech helmet with a light yellow mouthplate, a blue visor and pigtail-like structures. "Awesome!" Seamus said excitedly. The robots open fire on her only for Sari to leap over the lasers with energy blasts from her feet as they strike the holographic shield.

Tonfas with blue energy blades emerge from the back of her forearms and she slices the legs off of one of the robots as the others turn to her. They shoot at her, but she slides underneath one of them and fires an energy blast from her palms at their underside, destroying it. She slides back to her shield and faces the last remaining robot. "Let's finish this!" she declared. As the robot shoots at her, she leaps in the air with an energy blast and as she reaches the ceiling, her boots deploy bladed skates before she performs a dropkick on the robot.

The skates slice through the robot, causing it to spark as Sari lands just behind it with a crouch as she outstretched her right arm and bent her left arm to the right. The robot then explodes as Sari looks to The Voyagers. The shield disappears for The Voyagers to approach Sari. "That was amazing! How did you do that?" Seamus asked Sari. "I got this armour after a scavenger op at one of my family's old facilities." Sari explained.

The facility's alarms blare as red sirens lit the room. "We need to get out of here!" Simon cautioned them. Sari and Elisa vaults onto the back of Fallback as the rest of the team enter him. They drive over the scrap pile and through the loading bay doors. Tens of military robots flood out of the facility and chase after them.

"We need to destroy these things before getting back home!" Sari said to Elisa. Elisa knocks on the window at the back of Fallback's cab for Chad to open it. "Yeah?" he said. "Gimme your gun!" Elisa demanded. "Okay." Chad replied as he handed her his M.H.M. before closing the window.

Elisa charges up both M.H.M.s and dual-wields them. She starts shooting robots left and right, boring clean holes in them, and inadvertently causing them to crash into each other. "You're pretty good!" Sari complimented Elisa. "Thanks. Why don't you show me your moves?" Elisa replied. Sari points her palms at the robots and blue energy blasts are shot out of them, causing them to explode.

As Fallback swerves through the streets, the two continued to destroy the robots chasing after them. After a few shots with her M.H.M., Elisa finds that it is out of charges. "Hold on, I need to get these charged up again!" Elisa said to Sari. She crouches down and opens the hidden compartment underneath the bed and searches for M.H.M. energy cells. "Hurry up! I think there's more coming!" Sari said hurriedly.

With Sari distracted, she doesn't see that a laser was coming straight at. When she realised it, the laser struck her in the face. She is knocked against the back of Fallback's cab as her helmet is covered in smoke. "Sari!" Elisa exclaimed. She crawled over to Sari as the smoke dissipates.

"Sari, are you okay?" Elisa asked Sari. As the smoke fully disappears, she sees the right half of her helmet blown off and finds underneath not flesh and blood, but metal and energon. "What the…" Elisa muttered. Sari's arm slowly reaches outward before going limp again. The window at the back of Fallback's cab opens on its own.

"What happened? Is the sheila alright?" Fallback's voice asked Elisa from within the cab. "I… I think she's a robot!" Elisa said. "What?!" The Voyagers said in surprise. "She's unconscious… or inactive… or whatever! She's out cold!" Elisa panicked. "That means I can do this!" Fallback yelled.

He transforms and ejects everyone from his interior as Elisa jumps off his bed. Fallback faces off with the robots and brandishes his two large machine pistols. "Eat lead!" he cried. He decimates the crowd of military robots as they drove straight for him, leaving piles of metal in front of him. After the deed was done, he transformed back into vehicle mode and opens his doors.

"Let's get 'er to safety." Fallback's radio said. "Let me drive, Springer's around here somewhere." Simon said. They enter Fallback, Simon and Seamus sitting at the front, and Chad, Sari's unconscious body, and Elisa sitting at the back. As they drive away, a robot's still-active camera spies them. Back at the abandoned robot factory, Finn was sparring against a robot arm that Jake controlled.

"Is that all you got?!" Finn yelled excitedly. Then then hear the sound of rotors whirring outside. "They're back!" Finn said as he let his guard down. He is then knocked to the side by the robot arm before Jake runs past him on all fours. "Jake, wait up!" Finn yelled as he stood up.

They ran outside to the parking lot where Fallback was lowered from Springer before The Voyagers exit him. Elisa was the last to exit, carrying Sari in her arms. "Hey, what's that?" Finn asked Elisa. "It's… it's Sari. She got blasted in the face and… I think she's also a robot." Elisa said. "Robot or not, she's still a friend. Let's get her inside." Finn instructed.

They carry Sari into the factory and lay her on the couch in front of the television and gather around her. "I knew there was something up about her, but not this." Simon noted. "Chad, what do you think?" Finn asked Chad. Chad inspects Sari's face closer, examining the robotic structure within. "It looks Cybertronian, judging by the jagged construction." Chad noted.

"How do we wake her up?" Finn wondered. "First, let's get this armour off her." Chad said. He grasps on the blue disk on Sari's chest armour and removes it. The rest of the armour disappears in a literal flash, leaving behind Sari's damaged state. The key Sari inserted emerges from the front of the disk, still glowing blue.

Chad removes the key and takes a closer look at it. "This is an interesting device." he noted. The key flies out of his hand and straight towards Sari's face. It lodges itself into the side of her damaged face as blue circuitry creeps around it. Metal starts regenerating around the key before muscles and skin cover it.

The glow dies down, leaving the key embedded in her cheek. Chad removes the key from her, leaving a keyhole that is soon hidden by organic tissue. Sari's eyes flutter open and see The Voyagers gathered around her. "What happened?" she wondered. "That's what we like to know too." Simon said.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Sari asked. "Yep. Care to explain?" Simon asked her sternly.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

It all started in 2044, I was 8-years-old at the time. My father and I lived happily together in Sumdac Tower. He raised me all by myself and I never knew my mother, probably because I didn't have one. I was a reckless child, messing around with my tutor bot and roaming around the production lines. One day, I was hanging out with my friends around town when a fight between Autobots and Decepticons, alien robots that came to Earth a thousand years ago, broke out.

The evil Decepticons destroyed some buildings, trapping me underneath the rubble. I tried to get myself free, but I couldn't get out. I was later pulled out by a big green Autobot after the fighting ended. I looked at my elbow and saw metal and circuitry, like a robot. I hid it until I went home to confront my father.

He told me that he found an alien egg in his lab one day, carrying a small robot inside. He touched the egg and it hatched instantly. The robo-fetus then… transformed into a small baby that he would raise for the next eight years. That baby was me. A week later, I ran away from home, knowing that my entire life was a lie.

I holed myself in Paw Paw for the next year. During the war, I watched a news broadcast declaring that my father died in a bombing of a manufacturing facility. I… I couldn't believe it. I knew he wasn't my father, but he was the one who raised me and loved me for eight years. I… I didn't even say goodbye to him.

Sari then starts crying for Elisa to give her a tissue. She wipes her tears and looks down. "We… also have a few secrets that we've been keeping from you." Finn said. He pulls his robot arm off. "I'm a… well, was a thousand-year-old ice wizard." Simon said.

Jake stands up on both feet. "I can talk and do this!" he added before stretching his arms to spell "JAKE" in cursive above him. "The Humvee and the helicopter; those are Autobots." Finn said. They walk outside to demonstrate. "You can transform now!" Finn yelled to them.

The two Autobots transform from their vehicle modes to robot modes as Sari watches in awe. "Sari, this is Fallback and Springer." Finn introduced Sari to them. "G'day!" Fallback greeted her. "Hi." Springer waved. "Fallback, Springer, this is Sari, she's also kind of a cyborg." Finn introduced Fallback and Springer to Sari.

"Hi, it's nice to see the Autobots again. You've done so much for my city in the past." Sari greeted. "This is just what we need to take back Detroit!" Sari said to Finn. "We have to do this together, and I mean everyone. I meant it when I said I can handle myself in a fight. The fact that my arm is not here and not me is proof of it. You've helped us get Fallback back, now we're gonna return the favour." Finn said to Sari. "You're doing this for a stranger?" Sari said in doubt. "I made a vow to help anyone in need, and it looks like you're in need of some help." Finn justified.

"So, are we with you?" Finn asked as he held his hand out to Sari. Sari grabs his hand and they shake. "Finally, I'm gonna get to see some action!" Jake said excitedly. "You're gonna have to explain him to me sometime." Sari said. "Wait, there's a place called Paw Paw?" Seamus brought up suddenly.

Inside the factory, everyone was gathered around the television in the corner. The television displays a map of an area of Detroit near the river before Sari swipes her hands in front of the television to the right to project it onto the wall next to them. "If the robots were to be controlled all at once, it would be here at Sumdac Tower." Sari began as she pointed to a building along the river. "Most likely it will be heavily guarded by robots, so we'll need a distraction." she suggested. "Springer, you'll be flying around the tower, getting the attention of any robot that might be guarding the place." Sari planned.

"The front doors of the building are about forty feet tall, so Fallback will assist us in destroying any security inside. After we get into the elevator we make our way to the lab and shut down the computer controlling the robots and free the city!" Sari planned. "Any questions?" she asked the team. "What about the force field? I remember reading about the tower when it was in construction in the twenties." Simon asked Sari. "The force field was disabled after an attack during the war, so we should be able to walk inside." Sari said. "Yeah, why am I bait?" Springer asked.

"You're the biggest in the group, so of course everyone will attack you first." Sari said. "Now, unless anyone else has any questions, let's get to it!" Sari exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you also have questions about me." Jake said. "He's a magic dog." Finn explained. "Magic alien dog, to you." Jake corrected.

The Voyagers, inside Springer, let down Fallback in front of an old courthouse with a tall sparkplug-shaped skyscraper in the distance. They exit from Springer and approach Fallback. Springer transforms into robot mode and speaks to them. "I don't like where this is going." he said before transforming back into helicopter mode and flying away. "Now we wait for the 'bots to bite." Sari said as she wore her armour.

They wait around the building as Springer flies towards the sparkplug-shaped building. Bored, Seamus walks up to an abandoned podium in front of the courthouse. "Good morning everyone. Today, I like to announce that my butt is the finest in the land!" he joked as he yelled into the broken microphone. Simon looks to Sari's pocket containing the disk and key. "So, you said you got that armour from a lab?" Simon asked her.

"Hmm? That was true for the disk, but for the key… that's a different story." Sari said. "Please, continue." Simon insisted. "Well, do you know about why the Cybertronians came to our planets?" Sari asked Simon. "Well, one day I was on a salvage op in Witherell when I came across a strange object sticking out of the concrete. It looked like a giant blue key made for giant hands and had a part that looked like the sun rising. I reached out to touch it, only for it to emit a bright light. Seconds later, it was gone and in my hands was that key. It allowed me to hack any machine and make it do whatever I wanted it to just by thinking of it. Those pigtails you saw on the armour? I added those." Sari explained. "You really wanted to make it known that it was you, didn't you?" Simon joked.

"Hey, it's my style." Sari justified. "What about being in charge of an entire city? How did that come about?" Finn asked her. "A few years after the war, I came back to Detroit to find it in ruins. As the heir of Sumdac Systems I decided to take responsibility and lead the citizens. At first they didn't take me seriously because of my age, but a friend of my father, Captain Carmine Fanzone, stood up for me and helped to gain the citizen's trust. Over the years, we slowly rebuilt Detroit's economy and infrastructure almost like it was when Sumdac Systems started up." Sari explained. "So, you've been doing this for a thousand years? Didn't anyone notice your… longevity?" Simon asked Sari. "Well, every few generations I change my name, restyle my hair, and say I'm my own descendant." Sari explained.

Fallback's radio starts crackling. Finn leans in and picks it up. "Hello? Over." he said. "Aaah! Over." Springer answered. The Voyagers look in the distance to see Springer being bombarded by ground-to-air missiles and chased around by single-rotor drones shooting lasers at him.

"Let's go!" Finn commanded. They enter Fallback with Finn and Sari sitting on Fallback's bed. They drive up to the abandoned skyscraper with no security outside. "This is gonna be easy as a walk in the cake park!" Jake commented as they exit Fallback. A security camera takes notice of The Voyagers and Fallback transforming into robot mode.

As they neared the front entrance, a line of bullets are shot in front of them from the sky. They look in the sky and see two purple and red jets of the same model coming straight for them. The Voyagers flee from their trajectory as they transformed into Transformers as they touched down. "Is everybody alright?" Fallback asked The Voyagers as he shielded them with his body. "I think so." Simon answered.

They look to the entrance of the building and see two Decepticons with the same body-type as Thundercracker, one coloured red and off-white and another in purple and dark grey. "Who are you blokes?" Fallback asked them. "Oh Primus, he has an Australian accent, he must be tough." the purple Decepticon said in fear with a rough voice fitting of an Igor-like role as he hid behind the red Decepticon. "We are Bender and Flexo, retainers of the great–" the red Decepticon announced proudly with the same voice as his partner before being interrupted by said Deception covering his mouth. "No! We are not supposed to name him in front of the intruders! I can't imagine what would happen if we do that!" Flexo said nervously.

"But how are we supposed to honour the great and powerful–" Bender said before being interrupted by Flexo again. "We can honour him by following his instructions!" Flexo said. "What's up with these guys?" Jake wondered. "I don't know, but they seem a bit familiar…" Fallback noted. "Enough banter, we shall carry out our great master's will by destroying these interlopers!" Bender declared

"You handle these guys; we'll get into the building!" Finn commanded Fallback. Bender deploys a missile rack on his arm that seeks Fallback, but he shoots all of them down. The Voyagers then run under the cowering Flexo and enter the building. Inside, they are greeted with more military robots. "Okay, robot girl, show us what you can do!" Seamus hurried.

Simon walks to Sari and whispers in her ear. "Get you shield, I watched this in a few movies as a teenager." he said. He backs away from Sari as she deploys her shield. She throws it after a swing, taking out multiple military robots at once. The shield then flies back onto her arm before being retracted.

"I may be younger than you, but I know who Captain America is." Sari retorted to Simon. They make their way to the elevator and ascend as a blue robot with a beehive-hair-like structure on its head spies them from the reception desk. They arrive at the penthouse floor where the lab is also located. In front of them was a bedroom decorated from floor to ceiling with pink. "Wow, who decorated this room?" Seamus mocked.

"That's… that's my old bedroom. I haven't been here since the robots came online." Sari said nostalgically. "Enough about that, let's get to the lab!" Sari declared. They follow Sari through the curving hallway to their right and to some heavy-duty doors. Chad examines the keypad next to the door. "Do you still have the code to access this room?" Chad asked.

"I never bother to remember codes when I have this key!" Sari replied. She pulls the key out of her chest and inserts it into a keyhole under the number keys. It starts to surge with energy, repeating "Access denied" until it says "Access granted" and opens the doors. She then places the key back into her chest. "Pretty cool, huh?" Sari boasted.

From within the dark lab, two red lights lit up.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll just stand guard back here!" Jake said as he quivered in fear with Seamus. "You're coming with us, scaredy cats." Sari teased them before pulling them into the lab with the team. The lab was dark, filled with abandoned tech. What stood out most was a tarp covering a giant object, red light seeping out of the fabric. Sari pulls it off to reveal a massive damaged but active Decepticon head similar to Thundercracker's hooked up to cables.

"Who dares enter my domain?" a voice emanated from the head. "You're Starscream! You're one of the Decepticons that came to Earth in Two-Thousand-Seven!" Simon said. "How observant! Yes, I am indeed the great Starscream!" the head boasted. "Well, we're The Voyagers! We're here to take back the city of Detroit from you!" Finn announced. "You can have your city back; I already have what I wanted!" Starscream screamed.

"Wait, what did you want?" Sari asked. "I assume you have met my clones outside. I planned to use one of them for my new body, but unfortunately they are not true Cybertronians and thus not compatible. With the Autobots you brought here, I can tear them apart and rebuild a new body!" Starscream explained. Finn takes out a walkie-talkie from his backpack and contacts Fallback. "Fallback, come in!" Finn yelled into the walkie-talkie. He hears only static received.

He takes out a different walkie-talkie to speak to Springer. "Springer, are you there?!" he yelled into the walkie-talkie. Once again, he hears only static. "How did you get here? I didn't remember my dad having you here!" Sari asked Starscream. "On the contrary, I have always been here, or rather my head has. When I was killed by that human Sam Witwicky my spark lived on while my body was destroyed. I roamed this planet for a thousand years before I found my head in this tower, covered in this in conspicuous sheet of synthetic polymers! I connected to its systems and used it to construct a body to use as my own, but I could not transfer my spark into them. I then hatched a brilliant plan! I activated the many robots scattered throughout the city to drive out the humans the Autobots hold so dearly to lure them here! As we speak, my minion is towing your friends to a facility so I can be reborn!" Starscream explained.

"You leave them alone!" Finn exclaimed as he deployed his arm sword. He leaps towards Starscream, but a laser weapon emerges from his mouth and charges up. "Finn, look out!" Sari warned Finn. She deploys her shield and blocks the incoming laser. They are knocked back into the rest of the team behind them.

The wall behind Starscream is pulled apart, revealing Flexo hovering behind. He pulls Starscream out of the building, disconnecting him from the cables. "Let's get out of here!" Flexo said. "Wait, you oaf! Shoot them!" Starscream commanded. He fires a missile from his left arm at The Voyagers before escaping.

As Flexo and Starscream flies away, the team are launched out of the building inside Jake, who stretched into a bubble. "Nice save!" Finn thanked Jake as they flew across the city. Jake crashes into a street by the river. "Is everyone okay?" Finn asked the team. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sari replied.

"Starscream, he mentioned that he constructed those two using Sumdac facilities, but Sumdac Systems isn't equipped with the technology to construct Transformers." Simon pointed out. "I know. That's something that I don't get. I know every single Sumdac building in the city, even the manufacturing plants. None of them are fitted with tech that advanced." Sari said. "Maybe there's a secret facility that your father had." Chad suggested. "Well, he did somehow hide Starscream's head all those years." Finn added. "If so, why would dad hide them? And where is it?" Sari wondered as she rubbed her chin.

Approaching them from out of nowhere was a small white robot dog with a screen for a face. "It's Sparkplug!" Sari said as she recognized the toy. "Sparkplug?" Finn repeated. "My dad made him for me on my fifth birthday. I left him behind when I left down a thousand years ago and haven't seen him since." Sari explained. The robot tugs at her pant leg before running away.

"Sparkplug, where are you going?!" Sari yelled to the robot. "Quick, after him!" she instructed the team. They follow Sparkplug as it runs down the roads, zipping through street after street. "Where is this dog taking us?" Seamus wondered as he panted heavily. Sparkplug runs to a stack of cargo containers where he stops just in front of an open container.

"Sparky, come here, boy!" Sari called out to the robot. Sparkplug enters the container before the rest of the team enters. Inside was dark, with Sparkplug's screen being the only source of light. "Where's the light switch?" Seamus joked. The lights suddenly come on, revealing a large room within the container stack and four Transformers hanging from the ceiling by hooks lifting their shoulders.

There was a lime green Transformer with a muscle car alt mode, a yellow Transformer with large hands, a slim gunmetal grey Transformer that bore obvious Formula-1 parts, and a silver Transformer that appeared to have a futuristic hot rod alt mode. "Are they… Transformers?" Finn wondered. "What is this place?" Sari wondered. Finn finds a computer just underneath the Transformers. "Guys, I found something!" Finn signalled to his team.

They gathered around the computer for Sari to access it. "It's password-protected. Nothing I can't handle!" Sari said confidently. She inserts the key into a U.S.B. port and the computer is instantly unlocked. She clicks of a video titled "ABOUT3" on the desktop. Starting the video was an Indian man with messy black hair dressed in a green lab jacket.

"Who's that?" Jake wondered. "It's… my dad." Sari muttered. "Hello everyone, my name is Isaac Sumdac; Founder of Sumdac Systems. Today, I shall be unveiling a new product; the Sumdac Transformers! After gaining assets from the dissolved Kinetic Solutions Incorporated, I went on to improve their Transformer schematics and programming. Before you are four prototypes that I have created, their alternate modes based on cars from a cartoon I once watched in my youth. Wait, maybe I should rephrase that." Isaac explained before turning away, ending the video. "I've heard about this! Sumdac Systems was planning to release a line of Transformers until Secure-T beat them to it. Looks like he scrapped the project and stored them here." Simon speculated. "This is exactly what we need to get Fallback and Springer back! Everyone should get these up and running with the help of Seamus and Chad. Sari, see if there's anything about the location of where these things were made, there would be the most likely place Starscream's at." Finn instructed the team.

"We need to work fast! Fallback and Springer are running out of time!" Finn added. The Voyagers get started by lowering the Transformers down before examining their insides. Chad brings them back online and diagnoses their programming before he makes them transform into vehicle modes. With Seamus' guidance, the team soup the cars to increase their speed by modifying their engines, adding spoilers, and welding additional exhausts. After modifications, Simon grabs some nearby spray cans and customizes the cars.

The green muscle car is painted with black racing stripes across the side, the yellow car is painted with cat faces on the rims and a "9" on the doors, the Formula racer has an angry red rhino on the side air intakes, and the hot rod's tires are splattered with purple paint. "What are these for?" Finn asked Simon. "I watched the show Sumdac was talking about; Motorcity. It's about street racing rebels fighting against an oppressive dictator in a futuristic Detroit." Simon explained. As the sun rises, The Voyagers crash the cars through the doors of the cargo container façade and speed down the road as fire spews from the cars' exhausts. "Whoo! This is awesome!" Seamus said excitedly as he rode in the Formula racer.

"According to the files, the manufacturing facility was just underneath the one in Monroe! It's accessed through a secret tunnel in the parking garage, accessed by an R.F.I.D. chip in Sparkplug." Sari explained to the rest of the team as she sat inside the backseat of the green car next to Jake with Simon driving and Finn sitting next to him. They race back to the riverside facility where they drive into the parking complex next to it. Leading the way, Simon drives towards a wall on the first floor that opens up and reveals a tunnel leading underground. They end up in a small factory floor where Springer and Fallback are shackled to the floor to the surprise of the three Decepticons.

"Who's there?!" Starscream yelled. Finn sticks his head out of his window. "It's The Voyagers, dummy! We're here to take back our friends!" Finn declared. "Get them!" Starscream commanded the two. Flexo places Starscream between the two Autobots before they fired upon The Voyagers.

The cars drive towards the two and transform into robot mode to attack, ejecting their passengers. "More Autobots?!" Starscream yelled. As the Transformers fought, The Voyagers move towards the two Autobots and start to free them. "S'about time ya got 'ere!" Fallback said in relief as Seamus loosens the bolts on his shackles. "You won't get away with this!" Starscream yelled.

He activated his mouth laser and charges up. A human hand pokes out from Fallback's shoulder with a M.H.M. and shoots Starscream in the mouth. Emerging from Fallback's shoulder was a Minervabot. "There was a lady inside him?" Sari said in surprise. "That's a robot my mom made to look like her." Finn explained.

Springer is the last to be freed. "You're not getting out of here alive!" Starscream declared. The two clones open their cockpits, revealing explosives inside. "Run!" Finn yelled to the team. The Minervabot's eyes glow blue before they are all teleported outside the facility that soon collapsed from the explosion underground.

"Is everyone okay?" Finn asked everyone. "Looks like everyone is fine to me." Jake observed. "What teleported us here?" Sari wondered. "In emergencies, this prototype Minervabot unit can teleport intended targets to safety." the Minervabot replied. "Thanks for helping me, Finn. With Starscream gone, Detroit is safe once again. I can finally give out a call to my people to come back." Sari thanked Finn.

"Aw, shucks. Don't mention it." Finn replied. Sari then gives him a hug, causing him to blush. She then pulls herself away from Finn. "Sorry if that was a little sudden, I haven't hugged anyone in years." Sari apologized. "What do we do about these guys?" Chad wondered as he pointed to the Sumdac robots.

"I'll keep them around for protection in case something like this happens again." Sari answered. "So, what now?" Seamus wondered. "I… I want to go somewhere first." Sari said as she lowered her head. They drive to a cemetery with Sumdac tower in view. The Voyagers get out from their cars and walks to a tombstone marked "ISAAC SUMDAC 1985 – 2045".

"This is where your dad was buried…" Simon said. "Hey dad, I finally saved the city. I know it's been a while… but I just wanted to say sorry, again, for running off like that. I just wanted you to know that I'm glad to have lived such a happy life with you. Despite my origin, you treated me as your daughter and nothing else. Thank you for raising me to be the best person I could be." Sari said before she started tearing up. "Come on; let's get back to the factory. BMO's probably bored out of his mind." Finn said to Sari. "*SNIFF* Okay…" Sari replied. They re-enter the Sumdac Transformers and drive away

From the ruins of the facility, a ball of energy flies into the sky.

THE END


End file.
